


Kiss Please?

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Baby Scott, Because he is not just an innocent ray of sunshine, Beta Isaac, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Scott, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fem Scott, Feminine Scott, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Light Bondage, Like seriously the stuff that is going to come out his mouth might blow you away, M/M, Married Couple, Power Bottom Scott, Riding, Rimming, Scarves, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott is so dirty, Staila, Top Isaac, Top Scott McCall, Topping from the Bottom, daddy Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally happened and they're both beyond belief and overly excited. They’re married now and things have died down enough that Scott and Isaac can leave Stiles and Derek in charge and spend their honeymoon away from the crazy supernatural and non-supernatural drama of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Couldn’t you help a little bit?" Isaac demanded. "Just a little." Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck.

“But you’re doing so well on your own Babe.” He teased. Isaac snapped his teeth at him playfully. “You’re the one who decided to bring five suitcases.”

“You never know what could happen.” Isaac argued.

“You’re worse than Lydia, remember when she brought those three bags on that overnight school field trip? Hun, we’re up here for seven days not a month. Two of those suitcases have nothing but cardigans and scarves in them.” Scott said with an amused smile on his face. Isaac pouted slightly.

“I am not like Lydia. She is a fashtanista and shopoholic. And you like my scarves.” Scott smiled devilishly.

“That I do.” He murmured as his fingers wrapped around the thin, purple scarf around Isaac’s neck. “I like them a lot.” Isaac could practically see the gears turning in his husband’s (God he would never get enough of saying that) head turning. Isaac quirked and eyebrow and Scott bit his lip. The arousal coming off of Scott was a pretty good indication of what he was thinking about.

“We just got here.” Isaac deadpanned.

“And there’s a bed calling our names. Please Izzie.” Scott whispered before licking Isaac’s ear. Isaac groaned. His husband was a demon- a demon sex kitten. He could put Erica (the sex fiend) out of business. Scott always called Isaac Izzie when he was trying to persuade him into something. It didn’t always work but Scott knew exactly what to say when it didn’t: “ _Por favor Papi_.” Scott begged. Isaac growled and dropped their luggage before picking up Scott and carrying him to the bedroom. Scott giggled before kissing Isaac hungrily.

“So not fair.” Isaac panted. “You know that always works.”

“Aww, _pobre bebé_.” Scott said with that accent that only came out when he spoke his family’s native language. Isaac groaned into his mouth. He set Scott down on the bed.

“Don’t tease me.” He growled as he tore off his clothes.

“Wait, leave the scarf!” Isaac raised a questioning eyebrow but complied. Scott took a minute to admire his husband’s beauty. “Mmm, you’re so fit Izzie, _tan caliente_.” Isaac grunted and his claws flicked out as he ripped Scott’s clothes in half. “You know I liked that shirt in one piece.”

“And I liked it off your body.” Isaac retorted. Scott snorted and pulled Isaac down by his scarf. He wrapped his legs around Isaac’s waist and rolled his hips into Isaac’s.

“Gonna fuck you first.” He said. “Then I’m- _fuck_ \- then I’m gonna ride you. God I’m gonna ride you so well, gonna fuck you into next week. Gonna be a good boy for you _Papi_ , please _déjame mostrarte que soy un buen chico_.”

“Oh God!” Isaac groaned. “Now Scott- fuck, do it now.” Scott flipped them so Isaac was on the bottom and then flipped Isaac over before sifting through their bags for the lube. Isaac felt the bed shift as Scott knelt behind him. Scott’s finger- slick with lube- pushed into Isaac. Isaac moaned.

“Being so good for me _Papi_. Such a good _Papi_ for his baby.” Scott muttered as he added a second finger and started to stretch Isaac.

“More.” Isaac begged as he pushed back onto Scott’s fingers. Scott added a third finger.

“Look at you taking my fingers so well. _Eres tan bueno Papi_.”

“If you- _shit_ \- if you keep that up I’m gonna cum right now. Want you inside me first Baby.” Scott’s fingers were gone immediately. Isaac whined and chased after them.

“Be still _Papi_. You want my cock right?” Scott said.

“Yes Baby I want it, want it so much.” Isaac groaned. Seconds later he felt the head of Scott’s cock breach him. He let out a loud moan. Isaac is always louder when Scott tops. “Fuck Scott!” Scott pulled out and pushed back in. Slow and steady. Isaac both hated and loved it. “Scotty, Baby please go faster! Harder!” Scott leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist as he speed up. Isaac was nothing but a mess of loud moans and incoherent words. Even Scott was reduced to panting in Isaac’s ear. “Harder Scott! I want to feel it, fuck me like an Alpha dammit!” Scott snarled and his claws sunk into Isaac’s hips. He knelt straight and wrapped one hand in Isaac’s curl and forced Isaac’s back to arch as he slammed into his Mate. Isaac keened as Scott hit his prostate over and over again. He gasped when Scott jerked him back by his scarf so that he was lined up with Scott’s body.

“This what you want _Papi_? That hard enough for you?” Scott asked. Isaac nodded his head frantically. Scott kept one hand wrapped in Isaac’s scarf and the other in Isaac’s hair.

“Make me cum, make your daddy cum Scott.” Isaac begged. Scott growled and sunk his teeth into Isaac’s neck as he wrapped his hand around Isaac’s cock. Isaac jerked and came with a shout. Scott worked him through it. “Good boy.” Isaac praised once he came down.

“Mhmm.” Scott hummed as he turned Isaac over and took off his scarf.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked as Scott lifted his hands up towards the metal headboard. He felt the material of the scarf and the coolness of the headboard against his hands.

“Gonna ride you, remember?” Scott said as he pulled back and slicked up Isaac’s hardened cock. Isaac tried to move his hands but found that he couldn’t. He tilted his head further back to see his hands tied to one of the metal bars of the bed with his scarf.

“Scott…”

“Shh, relax.” Scott said as he leaned forward and kissec Isaac. “I’ll do all the work just relax.” Isaac groaned as heat engulfed his cock.

“Fuck Scott, so warm.” He hissed. Scott let out a moan. He grabbed the top of the headboard before lifting up off of Isaac’s cock and then dropping back down. His mouth dropped open.

“Oh God.” He groaned. “So good _Papi_. Love your cock.” Isaac panted as he watched Scott slam down on top of him. They both cried out. “Fuck!” Scott moaned as he threw his head back and began rolling his hips. “So good Izzie.” Isaac moaned lowly.

“So warm.” He muttered as Scott continued to impale himself on to Isaac’s cock. Isaac hissed and thrusted up into Scott, his hands twisted in their restraint as his claws slipped out. He felt his fangs nip at his bottom lip and he was sure his eyes were glowing bright yellow. He wanted to sink his claws into Scott’s hips and scratch at his back, pull him close and fuck him senseless. He twisted his hips slightly as Scott dropped down again.

“Shit, shit, shit! Izzie, there! Oh God, Baby please right there!” Scott shouted. He leaned forward and kissed Isaac hungrily. “Need it Baby please.” He kissed down Isaac’s neck. “Want you to come so deep in me. Want your cum. Give it to me please- I need it. Need to feel you, need to feel you when I cum. Make me cum, _Papi_ , make me cum so hard.” Isaac’s hips started to stutter but were moving erratically- his rhythm gone as he thrusted deep in Scott and came with a howl. Scott clenched around Isaac as he came with a howl of his own; his eyes bright red, claws digging into the metal headboard, and fangs digging into his bottom lip. Scott didn’t stop though. He kept slamming down onto Isaac’s cock like his life depended on it. If he weren’t Werewolf there would probably be bruises on Isaac’s thighs from how hard Scott is impaling himself on Isaac’s cock. A pillow is placed in Isaac’s opened mouth and he bit down hard on it to muffle his scream as he came again Scott right behind him. Scott moaned loudly and his words are incoherent. A mix of English, Spanish, a noises that are so primal in nature that Isaac can’t help but feel pride in himself that he’s the reason for it. “One more.” Scott whispered in Isaac’s ear. “C’mon _Papi_ make me cum again.” Isaac snarled and sunk his teeth into Scott’s shoulder. Scott cried out and came again. Isaac heard a groan and then a creaking sound but he doesn’t know what it came from. He’s to busy watching Scott cum to even investigate.

 

When Scott finally stopped coming and slumped against Isaac he laughed.

“You broke the bed.” He pointed out. Isaac tilted his head to see a gap in the headboard. The bar his hands had been attached to ripped out but still tied to Isaac’s hands by his mangled scarf. He’s got another just like it though (it was buy one get one free, don’t judge him). Scott undid the scarf and Isaac noticed the two dents in to top of the headboard.

“Looks like you broke it too.” He said. Scott hummed. He rolled off of Isaac. “We should clean up.” Isaac said as he noticed the pool of cum on his stomach, dripping from Scott’s hole, and drying on the sheets.

“We should.” Scott agreed. “But I can’t feel my bones I’m all fucked out _Papi_.” Isaac groaned as he laid next to Scott. “Kiss me?” Isaac smiled and turned his head to press his lips against Scott’s before sighing contentedly and closing his eyes.


	2. Sex Stuff

Isaac groaned as a loud insistent ringing filled the room again.

"Ignore it." Scott sighed as he burrowed further into Isaac. "If it's Lydia then she'll yell at you, if it's Erica you'll be on the phone forever."

"It's Stilinski, he's the only one who would call us twenty times in three hours without giving up." Isaac responded. Scott grunted in agreement. Isaac grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "Hello?"

"What the fuck guys?! You were suppose to call us when you got there!" Isaac sighed. It was Stilinski, he asked too many questions for his own good.

"Sorry we got a little," Isaac stopped to watch Scott get up and go into the bathroom. His husband had a glorious ass and he was not ashamed to ogle it whenever he had the chance. "Distracted. We were doing some other stuff and then we fell asleep." He finished.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Stiles asked.

"Sex stuff, Stilinski, sex stuff." Isaac answered.

"Ew, okay no that is an Erica and Danny conversation. You still could have called." Scott crawled up behind Isaac and grabbed the phone.

"Stiles, why are you bothering my husband on our honeymoon?" He asked. Isaac turned to mouth at Scott's neck.

"I was worried Dude. Had to make sure you weren't being hacked to pieces in the woods." Stiles answered.

"Mhmm, how's the planning Lydia and Jackson’s wedding going?" Scott replied. Isaac licked a strip along Scott’s neck and Scott bit his lip.

"She has crossed over into the Bridezilla zone Dude." Stiles said as he launched into a story about how Lydia made him buy sixteen different bouquets because none of them were the right shade of pink. Isaac smirked and bent down to lick at Scott's nipple. Scott groaned. "And I've been trying to convince Malia to- ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!"

"No but we might so I'll call you later." Scott said before hanging up.

"You know he hates when people do that." Isaac muttered.

"Which is why I do it." Scott chuckled. Isaac smiled.

"I'm gonna suck you off." He said. He knelt down and his mouth nearly watered at the sight of his husband’s cock. It had to be the eighth wonder of the world. He slowly pushed his nose closer towards Scott's stomach, engulfing him. Scott gripped Isaac's curls in his hands.

"God _Papi_ , you're so good!" Scott said as he threw his head back. Scott felt precum start to drip out as he groaned, "Fuck, _Papi_. You suck my cock so well." Isaac pulled back and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and flicking the slit. Scott jerked forward and let out a whimper. He bit his lip and growled, "God _Papi_ you deserve a reward for being so good, fuck!" Isaac smirked before taking Scott's cock back down his throat. Scott moaned loudly, "Shit Izzie. Fuck!" Isaac hollowed his cheeks, moved slowly, and worked his tongue around Scott's swollen head. Scott was so close, he could feel it. He knew it, but he just needed that extra little push. Isaac moaned around the head, sticking his tongue down into the slit. Scott looked into the glistening blue eyes below him as he came loudly shouting Isaac's name, "Isaac, FUCK ISAAC!" Isaac swallowed everything before pulling back and off of Scott’s cock.

"How was that?" Isaac asked.

"Fucking phenomenal. You are so getting a reward for this. Fuck just wait until tomorrow. Oh my god I love you so freaking much, you have no idea."

"Love you too Scotty." Isaac giggled. 

That night, the first night of their honeymoon, they sit at the kitchen table eating the dinner Isaac made- because Isaac is always better at making dinner. Scott smiled as he watched Isaac wash the dishes while he wiped the table, he knew exactly what to get Isaac as a reward.


	3. Reward

Isaac is a light sleeper and between him and Scott he always wakes up first. So the fact that when he woke up, Scott was no where to be found was odd because rarely did Scott ever wake up before him, hell he usually had to drag Scott out of bed. Then he remembered what Scott said about a reward and maybe Scott got up extra early and made chocolate chip pancakes- because they're Isaac’s favorite- and the really good stuff that Scott makes for breakfast on special occasions. Isaac got up and freshened up before searching for his husband.

"Scott?" He called. "Baby, where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Scott answered. And Isaac smiled knowingly...until he turned the corner and his jaw dropped and his mouth dried out.

"Holy shit!" He groaned. Scott sat on one of the counters, a lollipop in his hand. He had on a white crop top and a blue mini skirt with white stockings, make up, and a bright blue bow in his air to match his blue high heels.

"Good morning Daddy." Scott said sweetly. "Did you sleep well?" Isaac stared at him...and stared...and stared. Scott bit his dark red lips. "Everything okay Zac. Do- do you not like it?"

That snapped Isaac out of it.

"What?" He croaked. "Yes, I mean no, I mean- Jesus." Scott giggled- fucking _giggled_ , Isaac was going to die- and Isaac was so hard now that it was borderline painful. "Where did- when did-? Oh my fucking god."

"Well...I've had the outfit for a while actually. Gift from Lydia and Erica, I may have told them about that time I dressed up in white laced panties and a bow for your Christmas present." Scott explained. His eyes darkened and he licked the lollipop. "I spent all morning getting dressed Daddy, why don't you come over here and claim your reward?" Isaac was in front of him in record time.

"You're so fucking hot, I literally cannot deal. I have never been this hard before in my entire life." He said before kissing Scott roughly. Scott hummed and let Isaac dominate the kiss for awhile before pulling back and grabbing Isaac by the chin so that Isaac looked him straight in the eye.

"Now listen up Daddy." He purred. "I'm the princess so I'm in charge, do you understand? What I say goes." Isaac nodded. "I've been a very good girl so I want Daddy to eat out my pretty little pussy- he hasn't done that lately and I miss the feel of his tongue on my aching cunt. Then I want him to fuck me. Can you do that Daddy?" Isaac could do that, he could so do that, he loved doing that. He groaned and nodded. He grabbed the edge of Scott’s skirt and pulled it down only to be met with white, lacey panties- already damp from where Scott was leaking precum. 

"Fuck!" Isaac hissed. "God you're so wet Princess." He palmed at Scott's bulge and Scott groaned.

"Yeah Daddy, all wet for you." He agreed. "Want to be soaked though when you fuck my dirty cunt, are you gonna play with me Daddy?" Isaac moaned.

"So beautiful. My beautiful little girl." Isaac knelt down and pulled down the panties, he wasted no time as he wrapped his lips around Scott's leaking cock. 

"So good Daddy, you're so good!" Isaac groaned at the praise as he sucked harder. He looked up at Scott, who had his head thrown back and was biting his lip. Scott’s legs closed around Isaac’s head and he tangled his fingers in Isaac’s hair. He rolled his hips forward slowly and fucked Isaac’s mouth. "God Daddy can't wait for you to fuck my dripping pussy, it's aching for you to be inside. Want you to split me open." Isaac moaned and his hands fumbled with his sweats and boxers until they were down to his needs and he was pumping his cock. He let out a sigh of relief around Scott's cock. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Scott warned. "Gonna cum all over your face Daddy and let it dry so everyone knows who my pussy belongs to." Isaac nearly bit Scott's dick off because **holy fuck** Scott has never said anything so possessive and filthy in the six years that they've been together. Isaac came with a drawn-out moan. Scott’s eyes widened and he whined loudly. He wasn't even sure about what he was saying or if Isaac was even listening to him anymore. "Fuck Daddy look at you, you look so fucked out. _Es jodidamente hermosa_. So gorgeous, fucking hell you're so getting another reward for this. So fucking- _shit_ \- amazing." Isaac pulled back as Scott wrapped his hand around his cock and closed his eyes as Scott came. Scott let out a groan as he watched Isaac open his eyes slowly and licked at the cum on his face. "Fuck."

"That was intense." Isaac panted as he stood shakily. Scott hummed and licked at Isaac’s cum covered hand before licking at his face. He stood (because yeah he could walk in the heels) and if Isaac looked absolutely fucked out then Scott looked completely wrecked. "We should get cleaned up." Scott grabbed Isaac’s shoulder and forced him down onto one of the chairs, his eyes flashing red. He licked the long forgotten lollipop. 

"Ah, ah, ah." He tutted. "I've been such a good little girl Daddy and you still haven't fucked me yet. Aren't you gonna lick my filthy cunt clean so you can fuck it?" Isaac licked his lips and groaned.

"On the table." He ordered. Scott smiled, his eyes blown wide as he got into position. "Good girl." Isaac praised. Scott preened at the praise.

"Always a good girl for you Daddy." Scott responded. Isaac hummed and then leaned forward to lap at Scott's hole. Scott let out a gasp. "Daddy, you treat me so good." 

Isaac pulled back, "Always treat my princess good, yeah Alpha?" He said before diving back in. Scott whined in confirmation. 

"Fuck Daddy, yes you're always good. Always good to your baby." Scott keened. "Want you to fuck me Daddy. Want you to hold me down, fuck me hard, and mark me up so everyone knows I'm Daddy's little bitch."

"Jesus, you have such a dirty mouth." Isaac said after pulling back. He pushed his fingers against Scott’s lips and watched his husband greedily suck them in. "You're so obscene. Getting all dressed up for Daddy like a pretty little reward and making him eat out your slutty little pussy 'til you came."

"Daddy!" Scott whined around Isaac’s fingers. "Please fuck me. Please, please, please."

"Okay Princess, Daddy will take care of you. Always take care of my little girl." Isaac pulled his fingers away from Scott’s mouth and circled them around Scott's rim. Scott keened.

"Daddy don't tease me." He complained.

"Okay Alpha." Isaac agreed as he slowly pushed in one finger. Scott hummed. "You like that Princess? Like getting stuffed with Daddy's fingers?"

"Like getting stuffed with Daddy's cock more."

"Patience Princess, gotta stretch you out good." Scott whined and Isaac added a second finger as he stretched Scott. "Soon Alpha I promise." He added a third and curled them expertly against the one place that he knew would make Scott scream.

"Daddy, fuck!" Scott shouted and pushed back onto Isaac’s fingers. "Please, please, please!" Isaac pulled back, ignored Scott's whines, and slicked up his cock. He pulled Scott's head back by his hair.

"You wanted Daddy's cock right Princess?" He said lowly and thrust all the way in one go. Scott let out a loud, long, keening sound. "Well there you go. All filled with Daddy's cock, just like you should be." This was one of Isaac’s favorite parts when he made love to Scott. He loved how Scott would go limp and pliant and just lay down and take it. Fast or slow, hard or gentle, deep or shallow. He melted and took whatever Isaac gave him...God Isaac loved him. "How do you want it Princess?"

"However you give it." Scott answered. Isaac hummed and started out with slow, deep thrust. Scott moaned. "Love you." Isaac tangled their fingers together and laid over Scott's body.

"I love you too." He responded. "Such a dirty baby getting fucked against the table. So dirty for your daddy."

"Yes, yes, yes Daddy please." Scott bared his neck to Isaac and Isaac finally broke. He growled and his hips snapped forward. He began a fast, hard pace aiming for Scott's prostate. "Please, please, please." Scott babbled as he scratched at the table, his fingers starting to elongate into claws. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much Princess. You're so good, so good for me. God you're amazing, fucking taking it against the kitchen table. Could stay like this forever. Could stay inside you and fuck you for hours. My beautiful little girl, Alpha Mine." Isaac said as his eyes burned gold. Scott’s eyes flashed red and he groaned.

"Yours, all yours, only yours." Scott responded. He reached down towards his cock only to have Isaac growl at him in warning.

"You cum like this or you don't cum at all."

"Daddy." Scott whined, it sounded so much like a wolf that Isaac almost felt bad if it wasn't so fucking hot. Isaac growled again and started to slow down. "No, no! Daddy I'll be a good little girl, I'll be good, I won't be bad. Please Daddy." Isaac grunted but resumed his punishing pace from before. "D-Daddy so _good_!"

"Gonna cum Alpha Mine, gonna cum so deep inside you." Isaac groaned. Scott let out a whimper and pushed back.

"Mark me up Daddy." He begged. Isaac snarled and sunk his teeth into Scott’s shoulder as he came. Scott howled as his orgasm came crashing through him. His vision whitening and his insides clenching.

"Fuck." Isaac hissed as he watched Scott wither beneath him, coming at the sight. He pulled out slowly causing Scott to whimper, Isaac cooed softly as he praised his husband. "So good Alpha Mine. Such a good girl for Daddy, Princess. Coming untouched so hard like that, you looked so fucking pretty. I love you, fuck I love you so much." He bent forward and lapped at Scott's used hole. Scott whined brokenly but didn't move, tired and pliant under his Mate. Isaac stood when he deemed Scott clean enough that cum wouldn’t leak out everywhere and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess Scott had made. Scott turned his head to watch him with dazed eyes, his mouth moving but his voice not even above a whisper. Isaac leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

"Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Izzie, Izzie..." Scott repeated. Isaac smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm here Baby, I got you. Thank you for such a beautiful reward." He said.

"Mmm, welcome." Scott murmured. 

"Come on Baby." Isaac instructed as he helped Scott to the bedroom.


End file.
